Glacier Falls 8
Summary This is a level with clouds and mostly super dead land. The merge chain progresses along the backward S shape starting from the top left. Walkthrough # Quickly, before the Grass Tuft rots, merge the Tanzanite Plains Grass on the upper left island with two near it on the main island, and repeat with the Emerald Plains Grass, the Sprouting Prism Flower (which is on the other small island but merges with 4 in the same area as the others), the Life Flower Sprouts, and finally the Grass Tuft. # Tap passing clouds to make it rain. For now, generate at least two Rain Puddles. Merge one with two on dead land and let the other stay and turn into a mushroom. Activate the heal extender. # Merge the Life Flower with 4 others. # Merge the Blue Life Flowers. # Tap passing clouds to make at least 2 more Rain Puddles. Merge with one on super dead land. # Merge the Lawn Grass. # Merge the Fledgling Puddles. # Merge three dragon portals and activate the heal extender. # Harvest from the Great Grass until you get a Fresh Stones and merge it with ones on dead land. # Merge the other dragon portals. Activate a heal extender. # Merge Life Flower Sprouts with the ones on dead land. Activate the heal extender. # Merge the Puddle with two on dead land. # Harvest from the Great Grass and Fresh Stones until you have three Moss Covered Stones. Harvest from the Moss Covered Stones until you have five Stone Bricks and merge them to make two Level 2 Stone Brickses. Merge these with the one on dead land. # Merge a Spotted Shrooms with two on dead land. # If your dragons haven't already done so, harvest the Glowing Life Flower to make a Tiny Life Orb. Merge it with two on dead land. Activate the heal extender. # Merge three Dragon Tree Saplings which are scattered around the level, then merge the Sprouting Dragon Tree with two on dead land. # Locate three Fruit Tree Saplings. Some of them start on land which is 10 units dead, so use Life Orbs to heal all but one of them, then merge them. # Merge the Young Fruit Tree with two on dead land. Activate the heal extender. # Merge three Prism Flower Buds. # Merge three Opening Prism Flowers, one of them on dead land. # Harvest from the Glowing Life Flower and/or the Prism Flowers until you make two Small Life Orbs or enough Tiny Life Orbs to merge into these. Merge the Small Life Orbs with the one on dead land. # Merge three Prism Flowers. # Use the Blossoming Prism Flowers to unlock the clouds. # Merge two Great Grass with one on dead land on the new island. Activate the heal extender. # Merge three Moss Covered Stones, then merge the Living Stone with the ones on dead land on the new island. Activate the heal extender. # Merge the statues to win. Category:Level